True Blue (song)
"True Blue" is a song created and performed by Madonna in 1986 as part of her album of the same name. Empath Stories It is part of the ''EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf'' novel soundtrack, played during the part where Empath and Smurfette have a private talk by the waterfalls after her ugly confrontation with Hefty. Lyrics Video Performance Smurfette starts off walking into the forest with Empath when she notices that the Smurflings are talking among themselves, constantly pointing toward the couple as if they were the main focus of their conversation. Smurfette decides to get their attention. Smurfette: Hey! Smurflings: What? Smurfette: Listen. I've had other guys, I've looked into their eyes, But I never knew love before... Smurfette and Smurflings: ...'til you walked through my door. Smurfette: I've had other lips, I, I, I sailed a thousand ships, But no matter where I go... Smurfette and Smurflings: ...you're the one for me, baby, this I know. Smurfette: 'Cause it's true love. You're the one I'm dreaming of. Your heart fits me like a glove. And I'm gonna be... Smurfette and Smurflings: True blue, baby, I love you. Smurfette: I've heard all the lines, I cried oh so many times. Those tear drops, they won't fall again. Smurfette and Smurflings: I'm so excited 'cause you're my best friend. Smurfette: So if you should ever doubt, wonder what love is all about, Just think back and remember, dear... Smurfette and Smurflings: ...those words whispered in your ear. Smurfette: I said, true love, You're the one I'm dreaming of. Your heart fits me like a glove. And I'm gonna be... Smurfette and Smurflings: True blue, baby, I love you. Smurfette: 'Cause it's true love. You're the one I'm dreaming of. Your heart fits me like a glove. And I'm gonna be... Smurfette and Smurflings: True blue, baby, I love you. Smurfette: No more sadness, I kiss it goodbye. The sun is bursting right out of the sky. Smurfette and Smurflings: I've searched the whole world for someone like you. Smurfette: Don't you know, don't you know that it's... Smurfette and Smurflings: True love, oh baby. True love, oh baby. True love, oh baby. True love, it's...true love, oh baby. True love, oh baby. True love, oh baby. True love, it's true. Smurfette: So if you should ever doubt, wonder what love is all about, Just think back and remember, dear... Smurfette and Smurflings: ...those words whispered in your ear. Smurfette: I said, no more sadness, I kiss it goodbye. The sun is bursting right out of the sky. Smurfette and Smurflings: I've searched the whole world for someone like you. Smurfette: Don't you know, don't you know that it's true love. You're the one I'm dreaming of. Your heart fits me like a glove. And I'm gonna be... Smurfette and Smurflings: True blue, baby, I love you. Smurfette: I love you. La la la la, la la la. La la la la, la la la. And I'm gonna be... Smurfette and Smurflings: True blue, baby, I love you. 'Cause it's true love, oh baby. True love, oh baby. True love, oh baby. True love, it's...true love, oh baby. True love, oh baby. True love, oh baby. True love, it's true love baby. Smurfette: La la la la, la la la. True love, true blue love, baby. Trivia * The song itself is considered canon discontinuity for Madonna since it was originally written for her ex-husband Sean Penn. Category:Songs Category:Licensed songs Category:Romance songs Category:Songs of attraction Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf songs Category:Open to Community Category:Madonna songs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf novel songs